Declan Morgenstern
Declan, is the one of the protagonists in the Dark Prophecies. He's a immortal. He is the son of Raiden Morgenstern and Magi Victoria London. He was raised by his adoptive father/grandfather Lucian Morningstar. He's a Angelic Demon who fights as a Darklighter. He is a True Immortal because he is from the Morningstar Clan. He is currently in a relationship with Fiona O' Shaughnessy. Biography Early Life Declan Dashiell Alexander Gideon Creighton Morningstar/Morgenstern was born on January 1 in New York City in 1997 to fallen angel Lucian Morningstar and witch Victoria Landon. It is later revealed that Raiden is his other biological mother. For unknown reasons his mother gave him to his father to be raised. He has five older siblings on his father's side and two younger siblings on his mother's side. When he was ten, his father moved him to Paris, France so Declan could be closer to his mother and siblings. But he is the offspring of an archangel/demon, which makes him immortal. He also can create and cast spells because of his Magi blood. Physical Appearance Declan Morningstar/Morgenstern has black hair, a straight nose with blue eyes. He has ivory skin. He has dimpled cheeks. He is 5'9 and has a athletic body. He has a well developed chest and strong arms. His girlfriend Isabella mentioned that he has beautiful compelling eyes. Personality Declan is very easygoing and very intelligent. He likes to read books and watch movies with his friends.He loves travelling. He also likes to write poetry. Powers and Abilities Declan, being a angelic demon, he possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. He also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a angelic demon, he possess immortality and flight because of his wings. Declan is also able to surpass and ignore the laws of reality, logic, common sense, etc, making them able to cause anything to happen or not happen. Since his rebirth, Declan is beyond causality, logic and reason, and can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity," "smaller than zero," or even both at the same time. Angelic Demon Abilities *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Omnipotence Abilities *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. God-Like Powers *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Ability Resilience - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. **Absolute Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Absolute Will -The power to control and manipulate anything. **Almighty Law - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. **Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. **Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. **Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. ***Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation. **Conceptualization - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - control the final force. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Grand Design Construction - creating, sorting, preserving the universe. **Indomitable Will - Being totally unstoppable. **Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. **Maximum Quintessenal Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. **Meta Power Manipulation/Power Warping - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. ***Power Link - manipulate the power link. ***Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. **Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omni-Magic - Manipulate all forms of magic. **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. **Preservation - Preserve Everything **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything. * Chaos Manipulation ** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Logic Manipulation ** Causality Manipulation * Meta Probability Manipulation * Omni-Magic * Paradox Inducement * Reality Warping ** Power Warping * Space-Time Manipulation * Rule Bending * Rule Creation * Subjective Reality ** Unrestricted Wishes Love Interests Isabella Lucchese Main article: Isabella Lucchese Declan and Isabella are childhood sweethearts. When Declan first meets Isabella on the Eiffel Tower in the dreamworld. He imprints on her when he touches her cheek. They two start dating when Declan get jealous of Isabella's friendship with his brother Jean. Fiona O' Shaughnessy Main article: Fiona O' Shaughnessy Declan has a instant connection with Fiona, the moment her sees her, which causes him to imprint on her when she touches him. He is confused and overwhelm by her presence on him. Family Relationships Victoria Landon Main article: Victoria Landon Carrigan Desjardin Main article: Carrigan Desjardin Jean Desjardin Main article: Jean Desjardin Raiden Morningstar Main article: Raiden Morgenstern Declan and Raiden have a very close relationship. She's the only person that he can trust. Declan considers her his best friend than his sister. But it later discovered that Raiden is his mother, making Lucian his grandfather. Killian Mikaelsson Main article: Killian Mikaelsson Declan is not very close to Killan, who often treats like he's kid, which makes him mad from time to time. Killian visited him when he was a little kid and bring him presents for his birthday. Damien Mikaelsson Main article: Damien Mikaelsson Damien was the first person, that Declan told that he was transgender, Damien supported and convinced him to tell their father. Damien was there for him, when Isabella broke his heart. Lucian Morningstar Main article: Lucian Morningstar Lucian is Declan adoptive father/grandfather. Category:Darklighters Category:Characters Category:Morningstar Family Category:The Order Category:Male Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Archangel Category:Demon Category:Daylighters Category:Angelic Demon Category:LGBTQ Category:Magi Category:Prince Category:Seraphim Category:Protagonists Category:True Immortal Category:Morningstar Clan Category:Morgenstern Clan Category:Hybrid Category:Transcendent Being Category:Chimera